Major efforts included: 1) collaboration with the Committee on Biological Effects of Ionizing Radiation of the National Academy of Sciences to unify and compare data on low dose risk to radiation, 2) analysis of the interactive effects of joint carcinogen exposures in large rodent studies, 3) collaboration and consultation on the design and analysis of cohort studies in groups at risk of Acquired immunodeficiency Syndrome, 4) joint evaluation of serum markers for lung cancer, 5) analysis of lung cancer clinical trials, and 6) consultation with the Division of Cancer Prevention and Control, NCI on large scale prevention and intervention trials.